What Is Going On Here?
by DeweyFinn21
Summary: FitzSimmons try to find out what secret Skye is keeping from them. How far will they go? Will they succeed? Do they even want to know the answers? Sequel to Do You See What I See? and Can You Catch Me? Read those first to understand the plot. FitzSimmons, SkyeWard romance. The finale to the Agents Questions series, that's what I'm calling it now. Also, a contest. Details inside.
1. Chapter 1

What Is Going On Here?

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any characters from that show. Author's Note: This is it. The definite end to the trilogy. And by popular demand I am going to make it wrap up every loose end you've had with this series, so put some in the reviews and I'll try to resolve them. Also the tone will be a mixture of both the serious 1st one and the crazy 2nd one. So, after that. Here we go.**_

She left me.

She actually left me.

I can't believe her.

Well, she wasn't even supposed to be in here in the first place, but come on!

Why leave now?

**Chase after her!**

What?

**Follow her and give her a declaration of your love.**

But I don't know if I love her or not!

**Well then, tell another story and see if it gives you any help.**

Okay, wise old black man, I shall take your advice. _**(Bonus points if you understand what that is a reference to. And yes, I will be keeping score, and the winner gets to do something special with me, and the loser has to take the goat back to Mexico. And yes, that reference counts too.)**_

Let's see. What story to tell?

**Well, finish off the tale.**

Which one?

**The tale of how FitzSimmons found out about the lie that was kept from them.**

Oh. I get it. Okay, it starts a little something like this.

* * *

Way back when Fitz was just a little bitty boy living in a box under the stairs in the corner of the basement of the house half a block down the street from Jerry's Bait shop, you know the place, well anyway, back then life was going swell and everything was just peachy. Except, of course, for the undeniable fact that every single morning his mother would make him a big bowl of sauerkraut for breakfast. A big bowl of sauerkraut! Every single morning! It drove him crazy! Simmons knew this perfectly well, and thought of her childhood where she was underneath those stairs she heard the sneers and felt the glares of her cousin, her uncle and her aunt. She couldn't believe how cruel they were, and it stung her in her heart, to know that they'll never ever give her what she wants. She knew she didn't deserve these stupid rules made by them here on Privet Drive. She couldn't take all of these people, but despite all of her struggles, she's still alive.

Together they were going to find out what Skye had done when she said that she had died. They knew that something was being withheld from them and they needed to get to the bottom of it. They weren't going to take no for an answer. The two of them had come up with a plan, although Simmons wasn't privy to the first part since it was the most risky and she could have plausible deniability. Fitz was getting ready to launch the first part of his plan. Simmons tried to stay as far away as possible so that she didn't accidentally interfere. She met up with Skye.

"Oh, hi." Simmons said nervously.

"What's with the nervousness. I'm actually me. You don't have to worry about the camouflage, we gave that to headquarters." Skye said.

"Yeah, I know." Simmons said.

"Well then, what are you doing?"

"Nothing!"

"Okay, you're up to something, good to know." Skye paused. "Are you trying to prank me again?" Skye asked.

"What?"

"Because that didn't work last time." Skye noted.

"No. I promise, if I was trying to prank you you wouldn't know when it would happen." Simmons said.

"Yeah, because you can obviously keep secrets from me." Skye joked.

"Same to you. I know that you would never lie to me." Simmons said point blank. That took Skye by surprise.

"Um. Yeah. I would never lie to you. I've got to go. Training with Ward." Skye said, hurrying off.

"Okay, hopefully Fitz will have everything under control." Simmons muttered under her breath.

* * *

Fitz had everything under control. The first part of his plan went off without a hitch. Now he just had to find Simmons so they could regroup. He found her about a minute later.

"So, everything is in place." Fitz said.

"Good. I hope that you know what you're doing." Simmons said.

"I do." Fitz bragged.

"So, now we wait." Simmons said.

"Yes. The first phase will end in about 32 hours." Fitz said.

"Okay then. Once that happens we'll be on the way to figuring out what Skye truly is about." Simmons said.

"Yeah." Fitz replied. The two of them headed off to the lab to appear normal.

* * *

Well, that didn't help. That's where it says to cut off the first chapter is the point after that conversation. I still don't know whether or not I like her, but maybe something in this story will help.

**That's the spirit.**

_Yeah. You'll be fine.  
_

Thanks, guys. I just hope that she'll understand, no matter which choice I make.

_She'll prefer if you want to date her._

Yeah, I know that, but hopefully we'll be able to remain friends if this story leads me to realize how much I don't want to date her.

**That's the wrong attitude.**

I know, but I don't know what to do.

**You'll figure it out.**

Okay. I will.

**...**

_..._

**...**

...

**...**

_Uh, guys?  
_

**Yeah?**

_Do you think that we should maybe do this quickly. I just got an update on my phone that says that she's leaving for Paris in five chapters.  
_

Wait, the update says chapters?

_Yeah. I don't get it either._

**Son, you don't got much time until she leaves. You better get this job done.  
**

Sure thing. Um, so wait. What happens to the story if I leave. I mean, this story has more than five chapters remaining in it.

_I'll cover for you._

But you're italicized, normally when Dewey writes italics mean either dreams or songs.

_It doesn't matter. They'll know what's going on._

Okay, but wise old black man, you need to come with me if I decide to chase after her.

**I wouldn't have it any other way.**

Great! Now that that's set, let's end this.

_**So, I hope you enjoyed that. I don't know why these Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D. fics are so easy to write, while my upcoming Phil of the Future fic that I've wanted to do is still on hold, and my updates for the others aren't going so fast. Anyways, in this story, the actual story part will be normal, and the narration is where all the weirdness comes into play. I hope you enjoy that set up and are tracking references. Remember, there is a contest, so don't blow it off. Anyways, review, people and tell me what you think of this new story.**_


	2. Chapter 2

What Is Going On Here?

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any characters from that show.  
**_

Guys, I don't know if this'll help.

_What are you talking about?_

This story isn't exactly all lovey-dovey romantic crap like some of Dewey's other stories.

_But she needs you._

She wants me. And, maybe she does need be, but I don't know.

**I think that the fact that you're having a hard time deciding means something.**

_Yeah. You need to realize that you care for her.  
_

Guys, just, give me some space okay.

_Well, we would, except that would necessitating leaving the booth, and then we wouldn't be able to give you advice._

I'll call you when the chapter is over.

**I think we should leave for now. Nothing's better for a man in a romantic crisis than to be alone with his thoughts.**

Yeah. Okay, see. Wise old black man understands me.

_Fine. We'll be going._

Okay. So, now that they're not here, let's get started on the story.

* * *

Skye was dying.

Ward was making her train extra hard today, and she didn't know the reason.

"Ward! You're killing me!"

"I've been going easy on you recently. I need to show you how I trained." Ward told her.

"Fine, but is this really how you did it?" Skye asked.

"No." Ward said.

"Oh."

"We had angry dogs ready to attack."

"What?!"

"Survival of the fittest." Ward told her.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. is messed up!" Skye said.

"It got us results." Ward said. "Now, 500 more pushups, then we can start on situps." Ward turned around and smiled to himself. Lying to her was fun, especially when she believes him. "I don't hear you counting." He said.

"7...8..."

"Ah, ah ah. Start at one." Ward said.

"But,."

"I can ask Coulson if we could get a dog." Ward warned her.

"1...2...3..."

* * *

"Okay, so what will we do while we wait?" Simmons asked.

"Wait for what?" Coulson asked, overhearing the scientists.

"We need a part, all of them that S.H.I.E.L.D. have are in use, so we're waiting for our order." Fitz lied.

"Ah. We've got a mission briefing. Come on up." Coulson told them.

"Okay, we'll be up there in a minute." Simmons said. Coulson left them behind and headed to get Ward and Skye.

"So, no more talk. I'll tell you when it's time to get started again." Fitz told her.

"Okay, I understand. I hope that this works out." Simmons said.

"It should, now, let's get up there and see what we can do for this." Fitz said. The two of them headed out.

* * *

"And so, that's why we're stopping in Toronto." Coulson finished explaining the mission to the agents.

"So, you expect us to just walk up and find this Gifted before Centipede?" Ward asked.

"With any luck the Clairvoyant won't be a problem for us." Coulson said.

"So, who's going to talk to him?" Simmons asked.

"Yourself and Fitz. I'll be there for back up, but he _is _a highly regarded scientist. You'll be able to hold up conversation longer than any of us." Coulson explained.

"How did he get these powers?" Fitz asked.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. has no information about that. It could be a faulty experiment that changed him, or maybe his powers have just been dormant. Anyways, as the collapsed house can attest, we don't want to get on his bad side." Coulson told them.

"Okay, so, I think we've all got our roles, let's get started." Skye said.

* * *

"Fitz?" Simmons asked when the two of them were finally alone again.

"Yeah?"

"Is this going to interfere with our plans?"

"It shouldn't, not unless we both get kidnapped, but the likely hood of both of us being unprotected is so minimal that we have nothing to worry about." Fitz told her.

"Oh. So, we're going to do this and find out about Skye. Got it."

"Yes, now be quiet, we don't need anybody overhearing us." Fitz said.

* * *

Unfortunately, somebody did overhear them. He started typing.

You have a new objective. Capture Skye.

He looked at the monitor and saw a mirror. The subject was showing regret.

You can't kill her.

The subjects face lighted slightly.

Bring her to me.

Deathlok nodded regretfully.

The Clairvoyant then did something that he rarely did. He smiled. His plan had changed.

Do this and you're through. You'll be able to see your son.

* * *

Skye was getting ready to get off the plane. Through all of her struggles she's lucky to be alive. If only she knew what was in store for her.

* * *

Okay, so that's where that chapter ends. I need to collect my thoughts. We've been friends for years. We like mostly the same stuff. She is beautiful. But, I don't know. I can't decide. I should probably go after her, no matter what, give her some closure, or openure, whatever choice I make. So, now there is only one question that i can ask myself. We're on a beach. The sun is setting. What are we doing? I see her looking at me with her big brown eyes. She's leaning in. She puckers her lips. And, yep. She's kissing me. It isn't that bad. It's not the worst kiss I've ever had, but nothing can be worse than that time in eighth grade I got spin the bottle with Katie. That was just awkward. I mean, she was the popular girl and I'm me. Neither of us really wanted it. It's not like I want her now. I mean, Suzy is a great friend, and so why not? I'll give it a try. Who knows? Oh, wait. I was supposed to call Tom and the Wise Old Black Man. Hey.

_Oh, hey you're done._

Yeah. I'm going to go for it.

_Really?_

Yeah. Tell Wise Old Black Man that I need you guys' help.

_Sure thing._

Bye.

_Bye._

Okay, they'll be here next chapter, so I need to figure out what to wear, how to approach her. What will I say? Oh my God, this is harder than I thought it was going to be. Love is a battlefield, but what is love? Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me, no more. I'm not gonna write you a love song, if you ask for it 'cause you need one, you see. It's a love story baby just say yes. I'm a one track lover down a two way lane. Moving fast down the highway. Must have been insane. The power of love is a curious thing. Makes one man weep, makes another man sing. Turns a hawk into a little white dove. More than a feeling that's the power of love. Love me, love me. Say you're gonna love me, don't leave me out on the floor. Dream lover until then, I'll go to sleep and dream again. That's the only thing to do, 'til all my lovers dreams come true. Wise men say, only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you. I wanna know what love is. I want you to show me. What's love got to do with it? Can anybody find me somebody to love? You know I need somebody to love. I love you, I've loved you all along and I miss you, been far away for far too long. Billie Jean is not my lover, she's just a girl who claims that I am the one, but the kid is not my son. And I would do anything for love, yes I would do anything for love. I would do anything for love, but I won't do that. Love your hair, I mean, love the air. Heh. I love you Baltimore, every day's like an open door. One more stupid love song I'll be sick. Now I'm at a payphone. Okay, so, none of the songs will give me anything good to say. Hmm. I'll have to come up with my own things to say. this isn't going to go well.

_**So, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Remember the contest. That last paragraph could either make or break you. Anyways, review, people and tell me what you think of this story and the direction that it's taking. I hope that you like it, because I have some cool ideas for the future of this story.**_**_  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

What Is Going On Here?

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any characters from that show.  
**_

Well. That took a while.

_Sorry. We got held up._

It's not your fault.

**Yeah. It sort of is.**

No, no it isn't Wise Old Black Man. It's Dewey's Fault.

_**Hey. Don't include me in this. It's not my fault that my school has blocked the site for some reason, I don't know why. That's where I got most of my writing done at, since YouTube is blocked there I can write without distraction.  
**_

When did you become a character in this story?

_**Don't worry. It won't become a regular thing. Only when I have a message for the readers, although it seems like each story gets less views than the last. Although I guess I should expect that.**_

So, anyways. That happened.

**You might want to get the story started. The readers have been waiting. Again, we're sorry that we stopped for drive-through. **

Did you get me anything?

_No. You have to read this. We can't have you talking with food in your mouth._

I haven't had anything to eat for a few stories now!

_Fine. I'll go get you something and you can eat between chapters._

Fine.

* * *

FitzSimmons walked into the building that Coulson told them to go to. They were looking for the Gifted. His assigned room was number 207. They headed to the room and opened the door.

"Sally, you can't come in here for everything. You're doing fine. Don't worry about it."

"Uh, hi!" Simmons said.

"Oh, you aren't Sally. Who are you two?"

"I'm Agent Fitz and this is Agent Simmons. We're here to talk."

"What would you like to talk about? Is it the building that fell? I don't know how that happened." The guy said.

"Don't worry. We're not here to arrest you. We're here to recruit you." Simmons said.

"What's your name?" Fitz asked.

"Joseph. Or, Dr. Sean."

"Sean?" Fitz asked.

"Spelt like Sean, pronounced like Seen."

"So, do you know the extent of your powers?" Simmons asked.

"Powers? What kind of agent are you?" Joe asked.

"We're not exactly government. It's complicated. Come with us and we'll be able to explain." Fitz said.

"It sounds urgent." The doctor responded.

"It is. There's a group coming that would like to abuse your power. They will take all power over you. Give you no freedom. You need to come with us." Simmons said.

"Okay. I'll go."

"Wow. That was surprisingly easy." Fitz said.

"I'm smart. I'm not going to argue with people who seem to know more about what's going on that me."

* * *

The team had the Gifted and ended up taking him to a S.H.I.E.L.D. academy, which this one in particular has become known as the "School for the Gifted" by the other agents. Coulson and May went with Dr. Sean, FitzSimmons went to the science part to see what was going on, and Skye and Ward went around so that he could show her some of the things he went through.

"Skye?" Ward asked.

"Yeah?"

"Things are getting weird and tough." He said.

"Yeah. I sorta noticed that nothing's making sense, but I'll keep on looking up." She told him.

"Anyways, I just wanted to-"

"Skye?" Another voice spoke up. Skye turned around to face the voice. "What are you doing here?" The guy asked.

"We're dropping off another Gifted." Skye said.

"Oh. Well, I just want to say thanks." The guy said.

"Who are you?" Ward asked.

"Of course you don't remember. I'm Robert Finn. I have psychokinesis." He said.

"Wow, you're unusually perky." Skye said.

"After I got all that off my chest I found my life was a lot easier to deal with. Plus there's the really cute girl here. She can control squirrels. And trust me. It's a lot cooler than you think." Robert explained.

"Oh, cool." Skye said.

"So, we've got to go."

"Oh, well, see you Skye." Robert looked around. "Oh, hey Doreen!" Robert ran off.

"So, who was that?" Ward asked.

"Gifted. We transported him here. I guess he's going better with his whole, um, emo depression thing, which that's good." Skye said.

"Oh. So, anyways. What would you like to know?" Ward asked.

"About?" Skye wondered.

"This place, well, not here exactly, but this type of place. The S.H.I.E.L.D. I went through, do you want to know about that?" Ward asked.

"Oh, well, sure. I guess. I know that I'll never get to experience it, but you must have some fun stories from this time, right?" Skye asked with a smile.

"Yeah. Where would you like me to start."

"At the beginning preferably." Skye joked.

* * *

Of course. They were at a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility. He couldn't have his Deathlok cyborg captured by them.

Hold off.

The eye camera showed what Mike saw. He was stopped outside the border.

When the Bus takes off, follow them.

There were no reflective surfaces nearby to check if Peterson understood his orders. He better, because with a flip of a switch he could end his life. The Clairvoyant doesn't play games. The time of his power is nearby. He will finally rule over the world, starting with that stupid S.H.I.E.L.D.

Understood?

* * *

Skye was walking back onto the Bus to get some extra things that she forgot. That's when she got tied up in a burlap sack.

* * *

And that's where the chapter ends. Well, how many do we have until she leaves. I'll need to change clothes, maybe comb my hair. It's all very time consuming.

_She said that she's leaving in chapter 6. This is chapter 3. If you want to do all the stuff, you'll have to do it soon._

Okay. So, who's going to cover for me? Have we already talked this over?

**I'll do it.**

Thanks. Wise Old Black Man. If it wasn't for your advice I'd never be able to talk to her.

_**Just remember the contest.**_

What?

_**Oh, readers. Contest. Winner gets something special. I guess. I don't know if anyone is going to participate, but if they do I guess it'll be worth it. Maybe, probably, hopefully. I don't know.**_

_We need to work out the plan for meeting her at the airport, can you give us a minute?_

**_Sure._**

**_Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed this story and will read more when I can publish it, but with having to do a research paper, a Huck Finn paper, UIL practice, starting my DeweyFinn21's Opinionated Guides for Power Rangers, piano practice, bassoon practice, going to Europe this summer, seeing movies in theater and reviewing them for my Talking Bananas channel (Expect Captain America The Winter Soldier to be the next video, unless I see something else that attracts my attention), making reviews of Power Rangers episodes for my DeweyFinn21 YouTube channel, watching videos so that I don't get too far behind, and the fact that I can't write at school anymore and I'm barely home, the chapters won't be flying like they were for my other stories. Oh, I've also got some requests that I need to do for stories (mostly one-shots) and stuff, plus I need to finish stories started in 2010. It hasn't been four years yet, but it'll probably be a while before I can finish those. So, yeah. I've got a lot on my plate. Most of it self inflicted. I have sever CADD, or Creator Attention Deficit Disorder. I can't focus on one idea at a time and I have to write all of them. But not being able to do it at school limits me to weed out the bad ideas and the not thought through ones, otherwise you end up with stories that I delete, like my AOS Captain America crossover, that totally got facts for First Avenger wrong and so I deleted it. Anyways, that was a personal choice. So, please review and tell me what you thought, if you can guess who the Clairvoyant really is, and who tied Skye up. (Here's a hint, it's not Iron Man.) So, that's that I guess. Time for work on some other stuff. Bye._**


End file.
